


If You Seek Amy

by viplarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum, Luke in Panties, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Panties, Please Don't Hate Me, Rimming, Sub Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viplarry/pseuds/viplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke surprises Calum by showing up in bed wearing lacy panties. Calum is very okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Seek Amy

Calum had only imagined how absolutely incredible it would be to see Luke spread out on a bed clad in only a pair of soft, lacy pastel pink panties, cock hard and just barely poking out of the waistband of said panties. But actually seeing it? Seeing Luke’s shy but desire-filled eyes peering up at him, his breathing heavy and ragged and a small smirk tugging at his lips? Infinitely better.

Calum had to grab the wall to steady himself.

 

“Luke, you look…wow..” Calum breathed.

 

Luke’s smirk widened. “Quit talking and get over here.”

 

Calum all but scrambled over to the bed, discarding his shirt and jeans and throwing them haphazardly to the side. He climbed on the bed and straddled Luke, smiling down at the younger boy. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Luke’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip and running his tongue over the lip piercing that had been driving Calum crazy ever since Luke got the damn thing. Luke opened his mouth and let out a desperate whine, which Calum quickly silenced with his tongue. Calum lowered his hips and rubbed his hard cock against Luke’s, making the boy arch his back in pleasure.

 

Calum continued to rut against Luke as he moved to mouth at his jaw and neck, biting at the soft skin and soothing the bites with soft kitten licks. Luke sighed happily and exposed his neck even more to Calum. Calum began to make his way down Luke’s body, stopping at the taller boys right nipple and sucking and nipping at it.

 

“C’mon Cal, need it, need you so bad..” Luke breathed.

 

That was all Calum needed to hear. He shifted down Luke’s body and immediately began mouthing at Luke’s cock over the panties, causing the blonde to gasp loudly and thread his fingers through Calum’s hair, holding his head in place.

 

“God yes,” Calum reached up and pulled the fabric of the panties down and gave an experimental lick to Luke’s leaking cock, “fucking hell Cal, feels so good.”

 

Calum smirked. “Such a little slut. A good little slut.” He took the tip of Luke’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

 

“Only for you. Just for you.” Luke mewled, bucking into Calum’s mouth.

 

“Good.” Calum smiled, then proceeded to take as much of Luke into his mouth as he could, the blonde’s cock brushing the back of his throat.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, gonna come Cal..”

 

Calum slid his mouth off of Luke’s painfully hard dick with a wet pop and looked up at Luke, “not yet.”

 

Luke felt himself being flipped over and felt Calum pull at his hips, motioning for him to lift his ass in the air. Luke quickly complied, though he wasn’t sure what Calum had planned.

 

“Cal, what-” Luke started, but was interrupted by Calum pulling the panties aside and licking a fat, wet stripe over Luke’s exposed hole.

 

Luke let out a surprised gasp and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Calum swirled his tongue around Luke’s rim, eliciting a mewl from the boy, who couldn’t hold the sound back. Calum pulled back to admire the state he had managed to leave Luke in. His rim wet from Calum’s sinful tongue, his cock red and leaking, his face flushed, lips puffy and swollen…he’d never seen Luke look more beautiful.

 

“So pretty…” Calum whispered. He leaned over and quickly grabbed a small bottle of lube, squirting a small bit on to his hand. After slicking up his fingers, he pushed Luke’s panties down just below his ass and ghosted his fingers over Luke’s hole, dipping one in just past the rim. Luke groaned and pushed back onto Calum’s finger, urging him on. Calum didn’t have to be told twice. He pushed his finger further in, going slow as to not hurt Luke.

 

“More..” Luke begged, rocking further onto Calum’s finger. Calum bent down and pressed a kiss to Luke’s lower back.

 

“So good, Luke. You’re so good for me.” Calum breathed against Luke’s skin. He slowly pushed a second finger in, relishing the tight heat of Luke’s hole. Luke only moaned louder. Calum pushed his fingers deeper and krooked them slightly, just brushing Luke’s prostate. Luke let out a cry and frantically began fucking himself on Calum’s fingers.

 

“Fuck, oh my god Calum do that again please..” Luke begged.

 

Calum smiled, all too happy to oblige. He slid in a third finger and began thrusting his fingers in and out, making sure they brushed Luke’s prostate each time. Luke’s legs began shaking as he cried out again, the pleasure overtaking him.

 

The sight of Luke so wrecked because of him pushed Calum’s arousal to an entirely new level. Calum reached down and pushed his underwear down, wrapping his free hand around his aching cock and began jerking himself off. He matched his hand with the thrusts of his fingers. He could feel Luke getting close, as well as himself getting close.

 

“Luke,” Calum said, breathing ragged, “wanna fuck you. Can…is that okay?”

 

Luke nodded frantically. “Yes, god yes.”

 

Calum nodded, pulling his fingers out of Luke and stopping his other hand to reach over to the bedside table where the lube had been and grabbed a condom, tearing open the wrapper and quickly slipping it on. He moved back over to Luke and lined himself up with Luke’s entrance.

 

“You ready, babe?” Calum asked softly.

 

Luke turned and smiled up at Calum. “Yes Cal, need you now,” Luke moaned.

 

Calum returned Luke’s smile. “M’kay,” he said. He pushed the tip of his cock into Luke, going slow again, not wanting to hurt Luke. Once he bottomed out, Calum bent over and pressed a kiss to Luke’s broad shoulders.

 

“Move, Calum. Please. Don’t be slow, I can take it,” Luke moaned.

 

Calum pulled himself nearly all the way out of Luke then slammed back in. He began a quick rhythm, slamming into Luke over and over in quick, deep thrusts. Luke practically purred in pleasure, meeting Calum’s thrusts with enthusiasm. Luke knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“Cal,” he said between moans, “‘m gonna cum. Please can I cum?”

 

Calum knew he was just as far gone as Luke was.

 

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly, “cum for me baby.”

 

That was all Luke needed to hear. With another thrust from Calum he came, spurting onto his chest with a desperate cry of Calum’s name.  
Feeling Luke tighten around his cock and watching him come apart sent Calum over the edge as well, coming hard inside Luke with a final thrust.

 

“Fuck Luke, so good,” Calum gasped out, breathing heavily. As the two came down from their high, Calum pulled out, discarded the condom and laid Luke down, cleaning the boys cum off of his chest and taking off the panties and throwing them to the side, and wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him close.

 

Luke, who hadn’t realized he had shut his eyes, slowly opened them and met Calum’s, giving him a warm smile.

 

Calum returned the smile and reached over and stroked Luke’s face.

 

“Hi,” Calum said softly.

 

Luke chuckled. “Hi yourself.”

 

Calum looked down then back up, looking puzzled. “How…where did you get the…” He trailed off.

 

Luke blushed. “Umm, you left a, uh, porn tab open on your phone and I was messing with it last week and I saw it and one of the guys had panties on, so I went online and found those,” Luke gestured slightly to the discarded panties, “I thought you might like them.”

 

Calum grinned widely. “That,” he paused, “is the understatement of the century.”

 

Luke laughed and rested his forehead against Calum’s.

 

“Good,” he whispered before closing the distance between his and Calum’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

When they pulled away, Calum locked eyes with Luke again.

 

“I love you,” Calum said, biting his lip shyly.

 

A small smile appeared on Luke’s face. “Really?”

 

“Really really,” Calum answered.

 

Luke’s smile widened once again. “I love you too, so much.”

 

Calum pushed forward and caught Luke’s lips in another chaste kiss.   
Luke snuggled up to Calum, burying his face in Calum’s neck.

 

“Sleep,” Luke murmured into Calum’s tan skin.

 

Calum nodded, pulling the blankets up and resting his chin on Luke’s head. He had no idea how he had managed to get so lucky with Luke. He was all he’d ever wanted and so much more. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew that he had never been happier than he was in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! This was just something I wrote on my phone when I was desperate for some smutty Cake fanfiction. People on tumblr seemed to like it, so I figured i'd post it here.
> 
> If you want, follow my tumblr at sourwolfstyles.tumblr.com!


End file.
